


My Faith, Your Love, Our Freedom

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Dierks Bentley - Freeform, I Hold On, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "No," Danny shot back as tears broke their barriers and began to run down his cheeks. His brown eyes showed sorrow. "Please. Stay. Jules." He began to start breathing heavily as Julian tried to pull away from him."No, Danny, this," Julian yanked away from Danny and motioned between the two of them, "this can't and will not work. We can't be a thing anymore.""Julian," Danny called as he fell to his knees and watched Julian begin to walk out the door of his apartment.





	My Faith, Your Love, Our Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! :)

"Danny." Julian sighed as he leaned against the kitchen counter in Danny's apartment. 

"Yeah, Babe? How does steak sound for dinner," Danny asked as he popped his head up over the fridge door to look at Julian with his dark eyebrows raised. 

"I," Julian stopped himself and swallowed as he stood straight up and shuffled over to the fridge. Danny gave him a confused look as he pushed the door shut.

"Jules," Danny asked, his voice becoming an octave higher as he looked at Julian with his deep brown eyes. "What's wrong bubs?" 

Julian sighed again. "I don't think we should be together anymore," he informed as he crossed his arms over his chest. His blue eyes quickly flashed to the floor—not wanting to make eye contact with Danny. 

Danny sucked in a deep breath before he slowly closed his eyes—trying to find his composure. "Why," he questioned as he opened his and looked at Julian with saddened eyes. 

"I-I… We just can't be together." Julian's voice was raised slightly as he unfolded his arms and threw them up in the air. His eyes began to dart around the room; he could look Danny in the eye. 

"Yes! There does need to be a reason," Danny shot back. He took a step toward Julian and gave Julian a hard look at the blue-eyed man peaked up at him. "You can't be throwing away the relationship we've built these past two years ‘just because'." Danny exaggerated the air quotes as he said it. 

"Fine! You want a reason?! I'm sick of all the guys looking at us the way they do? I'm always so embarrassed because sometimes the looks we get from them are dirty looks! I understand you can't please everyone… But fuck! I can't do this anymore, Danny," Julian shouted as he took a step back and shook his head. "I just can't." Julian's voice became a lot quieter at the last sentence.

"So you're just going to up and leave," Danny asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and blinked back the hot tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. 

"I'm sick of feeling embarrassed," Julian confessed with a sigh as he shook his head at Danny. 

"I thought you love me? And I thought love defied all odds," Danny complained as he squinted his eyes at Julian. 

"I-I… I just can't Danny… I've gotta go," Julian mumbled as he shook his head and grabbed his jacket off of a kitchen chair. 

"Is there someone else," Danny questioned, stopped dead in his tracks.

"N-No," Julian shook his head slowly. Even he didn't look like he knew the answer. 

"No, don't leave," Danny whispered as he strode forward and grasped Julian's hand tightly. 

"I-I… I can't… I've gotta go," Julian whispered as he tried to pull his hand from Danny's tight grasp. "Please, Danny." 

"No," Danny shot back as tears broke their barriers and began to run down his cheeks. His brown eyes showed sorrow. "Please. Stay. Jules." He began to start breathing heavily as Julian tried to pull away from him. 

"No, Danny, this," Julian yanked away from Danny and motioned between the two of them, "this can't and will not work. We can't be a thing anymore." 

"Julian," Danny called as he fell to his knees and watched Julian begin to walk out the door of his apartment. 

"I'm sorry Danny…" Danny's whole worlds went black as Julian walked out the door, with little to no regret playing on his face. 

"Danny?! Danny!?" Julian's voice was loud as Danny became conscious. "Dola!? Oh my god! Wake up!" There was a warm hand placed on Danny's shoulder.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he shot up from the bed. He instantly realized that it was still dark in the room, he could barely breathe, and he was dripping sweat. "Oh my god! It was so real!" Danny buried his face in his hands.

"Danny," Julian asked, still next to him as he securely replaced his hand on Danny's sweaty shoulder. 

Danny pulled his face from his hands and looked over at Julian. "Oh thank god." He moved so he could wrap his arms around Julian's torso and hug him tightly. 

Julian laced his hands in Danny's dark sweat-drenched hair. "Bubs? You okay," Julian asked in a soft tone as he pulled Danny closer to him, somehow embracing the warmth and sweatiness. 

Danny couldn't say anything he just let tears run down his cheeks as he rested his head on Julian's abs. After a few minutes, Danny's cries came to a stop and became small sniffles. Julian sighed and adjusted them so he was lying on his back and Danny was on his side, rolled up like a ball with his head resting on Julian's stomach. 

"Bubs," Julian asked after a few minutes before he began running his fingers through Danny's hair, "are you okay?" 

Danny sniffled again and nodded slightly. 

"You know I'd never leave you, right," Julian asked. The tone of his velvety voice was a hurt one. Danny's heart nearly stopped at the sound of it; Julian would never leave him.  
"Y-Yeah," Danny practically whispered, hoping his voice wouldn't crack at the thought of Julian leaving him. 

"I love you, Danny. More than you could ever know," Julian whispered as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "If you think I'd walk out on you… On us… Well, let me tell you something, Danny. Without you, I'd be nothing." 

Danny sniffled again and moved so he could look up at Julian. He could only make out Julian's vague figure from the little bit of light coming from their alarm clock. "I'm not kidding when I say that, Danny… Without you, I'd really be nothing." 

"I-I," Danny cut himself off as he moved up to be face to face with Julian. He felt Julian's stubble under his hand as he placed his hand on Julian's jawline. Danny closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on Julian's.

Julian unlaced his hands from Danny's hair and wrapped his right arm around Danny's midback. Julian's eye fell closed as he pulled Danny closer to him. "Shh, it's alright Danny," Julian whispered as he felt Danny shake against him. "'S alright." 

After a few more minutes Danny calmed again. "I love you," Danny whispered sleepily. 

"I love you, too," Julian replied in a quiet voice as their lips brushed against each others. "More than you could ever know, Dola." 

Danny went became less tense within seconds and his breathing evened out. Julian knew he was asleep and let himself slowly drift away to Danny's chest rising and falling against his side.


End file.
